Mighty
This is the list of Pokémon from Mighty & Nasty Versions of the Ironeo Region. Starters *Leafloi (Grass, a leaf like Pokémon who tend to go alone most of the time) *Racoonerbe (Grass, a racoon-like Pokémon that don't stop from eating berries until it got stuffed) *Foxature (Grass, a fox-like Pokémon that become mature and protects it's trainer from all dangers) *Cavefire (Fire, a furry sphere-shaped Pokémon who lives in a volcano cave) *Flamguana (Fire/Dark, an iguana-like Pokémon that become canivorous and eats smaller Pokémon on it's way when hungry) *Volcasaur (Fire/Dark, a volcano-shaped Pokémon that can lives under lava and is aggresive most of the time; if something attacked Volcasaur, it will strike back immediatly. However, Volcasaurs actually hates violences) *Egglou (Water, an egg shaped Pokémon who is completly blue and can swims on water superbly despite it's young age) *Tetwater (Water/Ground, a tadpole-like Pokémon that can lives on ground and become immune of thunderstorms. It somehow become more friendly towards others) *Grepapa (Water/Ground, a frog-like Pokémon with an unusual color body for a fully-evolved starter, which is grey. It is very responsible and will protects it's family and territories from intruders. Some said that Grepapa is a familair species of Seismitoad) Normal Pokémon *Bamboom (Grass/Fire, a bamboo-like Pokémon that can survive any heat, and can actually uses Water-Type moves to makes Fire-Type opponents away, including the famous yet irritating Scald) *Snuflake (Ice, a snowflake like Pokémon that eats snows and ices until it evolves into Cryogonal at level 25) *Pansick (Ice, Ice-Type cousin of Pansage, Panpour and Pansear. It is not because it have icicles under his noses means it is sick; it is born like that. Evolves to Simisick after using an Icicle Stone) *Simisick (Ice, Ice-Type cousin of Simisage, Simipour and Simisear. In order to make foes to go away, it uses it's freezing punches continually until the foes stops, however this may also forces foes to strike back) *Trainu (Fighintg, pre-evolution of Throh, Sawk and Umo. It will not stop from training until it will grow tired or when interrupted. It will evolves into Throh, Sawk or Umo depended on it's glove it's wear) *Umo (Fighting, alternate evolution of Trainu when holding a Green Glove and levels up. While Sawk is more offensive and Throh defensive, Umo is healthy. This one can lift a hundred of tons and often have a big appetite) *Lakisk (Water/Electric, evolution of Stunfisk when leveling up in Pure Lake. Lakisks are more mobile on water as much on grounds, and is able to absorb electricity to restore itself) *Strockle (Rock/Bug, evolution of Shuckle after leveling up in Mt. Ruinec. It become more agile and even physically stronger in exchange of some of it's defenses. It hates being threatened) *Gothesque (Psychic/Dark, alternate evolution of Gothorita after leveling up in Heartbroken Cave. Only males Gothesque exists. While seemely parallel of Gallade, Gothesque is more faster and have better HP) *Richeye (Ghost/Dark, evolution of Sableye after exposisure of the Dusk Stone. Richeye had gained jewels on his head, tail and claws. Richeye are usually friends of Grudusk for some reason) *Grudusk (Dark/Ghost, evolution of Spiritomb after leveling up with the Grudge Jewel. Wanting revenges, Grudusk will attack anyone who tried to seal it again. Because that Sableyes and Richeyes had liberated the Spiritombs and enable them to evolve into Grudusk with their Grudge Jewel, they made their own allience and friendship) Legendary Pokémon *Burnami (Water/Fire, a mysterious alien-like Pokémon that protects the Ironeo region from natural disasters and enemies) *Thuggler (Steel/Fighting, the Mighty Pokémon that can break anything, everything thanks to it's immense strentgh. Can reflect Super-Effective Moves that would KO Thuggler in full HP or higher damage with it's Mighty Body) *Toxihost (Poison/Ghost, the Nasty Pokémon and have the sharpest eyes, enable it to shoot without missing nor being distracted. It's Nasty Power enable it to strike otherwise immune Pokémon and prevent it's base Power from being reduced from other than from Types) *Obscuroar (Dark, the Pain Pokémon. He is the lord of darkness and punish any those who are using darkness to harm the others. His signature move is Darkness Pain, that don't check the evasioness and the Power gets higher each stats raised on the foes) *Vitalight (Light, the Stress Pokémon. It is told that Vitalight can get rid of darkness around people but also gives them stresses in order to betray them. Because of this, Arceus had banished her. Her signature move is Light Stress, that restarts the target's stats to normal and have 100 base Power) Category:Lists Category:Pokémon (series)